Jedi-Enklave (Dantooine)
Die Jedi-Enklave auf Dantooine wurde von Jedi-Meister Vodo-Siosk Baas etwa um 4000 VSY errichtet. Sie diente als Zweigstelle zum Jedi-Tempel auf Coruscant und beherbergte ebenfalls eine eigene Ratskammer des Jedi-Rates. Auch im Inneren der Enklave fanden Jedi alles, was sie zum Leben brauchten. Neben Lehr- und Trainingsräumen gab es hier ebenfalls ein ausführliches Archiv, eine Außenstelle der Aratech Corporation und ausgedehnte Gärten, in denen die Jedi entspannen konnten. Zu den berühmtesten Studenten der Jedi-Enklave zählten Exar Kun und Revan, beide spätere Sith-Lords. Von hier aus wurde nach dem Ersten Sith-Krieg die Große Jagd auf die Terentateks koordiniert und während der Mandalorianischen Kriege und dem Zweiten Sith-Krieg Strategien entwickelt und Einsatzteams ausgebildet. Nach der Bekehrung Revans wurde die Enklave im Jahr 3956 VSY von Darth Malak bombardiert und zerstört, wobei viele Jedi starben. Fünf Jahre später konnte sie jedoch auf die Initiative einiger Jedi-Meister neu errichtet werden. Die Ruinen der Enklave sind bis in die Zeit des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges erhalten geblieben. Aufbau thumb|left|131px|Hauptgebäude: 1. Landeplatz 2. Händlerraum 3. Jedi-Rat 4. Eingang/Ausgang Hauptgebäude right|thumb|150px|Der Landeplatz Landeplatz und Atrium Kamen Besucher mittels eines Raumschiffes zur Jedi-Enklave, so wurden sie angewiesen, auf diesem großen Platz innerhalb des Gebäudes zu landen. Folgte man von hier aus einem Korridor in nördlicher Richtung, kam man zu einem Bereich, der einem Atrium ähnelte; in seiner Mitte stand ein großer Baum, um den herum sich kleine erhöhte Teiche befanden. Im Osten lag der Hauptausgang der Enklave. Hier und auf dem Landeplatz konnten die Jedi-Schüler und Padawane umhergehen und die Flächen als Campus nutzen. Händlerraum und Quartiere In diesem Bereich östlich des Landeplatzes hatte die Aratech Corporation einen kleinen Handelsaußenposten eingerichtet, in dem man günstig Ausrüstungs- oder Droiden-Ersatzteile der Firma erwerben konnte. Vom Atrium aus führte nach Norden ein Korridor zu den Gästequartieren, in denen Besucher der Akademie ausruhen und wohnen konnten. thumb|right|Untergeschoss: 1. Eingang/Ausgang 2. Garten-Gewölbe 3. Jedi-Archiv 4. Quartiere/Lagerräume Raum des Jedi-Rates Folgte man einem Verbindungsraum vom Atrium aus nach Westen, so gelangte man in den Tagungsraum des Jedi-Rates. Hier wurden wichtige Entscheidungen getroffen und über die Fortschritte der Studenten beratschlagt. Trainingsraum Der Trainingsraum lag nördlich des Jedi-Rates. Hier befand sich ein Feld für das Kampftraining, eine Computerkonsole mit Verbindung zu den örtlichen Archiven und eine Werkbank, an der die Studenten ihre Lichtschwerter anfertigten. Untergeschoss thumb|left|Das Garten-Gewölbe im Untergeschoss. Garten-Gewölbe Betrat man das Untergeschoss, so stand man sofort in einem Raum der Ruhe und Besinnung. Das Garten-Gewölbe hatte eine offene Decke, wodurch der Raum zu einem zweiten Atrium wurde. Hier standen höhenversetzt vier riesige Schalen, die mit verschiedenen Gewächsen bepflanzt waren. Unter ihnen plätscherten Terrassen-Brunnen, die das Ambiente noch verstärkten und möglicherweise dem Saal der tausend Quellen im Jedi-Tempel auf Coruscant nachempfunden wurden. In der Mitte der Schalen befand sich ein Podest mit Sitzbänken, auf dem sich die Jedi entspannen konnten. Von diesem Raum aus gelangte man in die anderen Bereiche des Kellergeschosses. Verließ man es in Richtung Westen, konnte man die Räume der Jedi-Meister betreten. thumb|right|Das Archiv. Jedi-Archiv Dieser Raum war eine kleinere Ausgabe des großen Jedi-Archivs auf Coruscant, in dem die Studenten dieser abgeschiedenen Akademie ihr Wissen vergrößern konnten. Die Archive leuchteten sogar im charakteristischen Blau, ähnlich denen auf Coruscant. In der Mitte des Raums befanden sich einige Computer-Arbeitsplätze sowie eine Statue, welche möglicherweise dem langjährigen Archivar Dorak nachempfunden war. thumb|left|Ein Versammlungsraum. Versammlungsräume Das Untergeschoss bot verschiedene Möglichkeiten zur Versammlung, Beratung und dem Unterricht einer größeren Gruppe Padawane, sei es im kleinen Raum nördlich des Garten-Gewölbes oder in den beiden großen Rotunden auf beiden Seiten des Kellers. Studentenquartiere, Trainings- und Lagerräume Die Studentenquartiere befanden sich im Untergeschoss und lagen günstig zu den Trainingsräumen, was das Hauptaugenmerk der Jedi-Ausbildung darstellen sollte. In diesen wurden ebenfalls einige Computerstationen installiert, auf die die Padawane zugreifen konnten. Auch die Lagerräume der Enklave waren hier zu finden, in denen auf verschiedene Gegenstände, z.B. medizinische Vorräte, Maschinenkomponenten oder Waffen, zurückgegriffen werden konnte. Geschichte Aufbau und Zerstörung: Die Alten Sith-Kriege Um ca. 4000 VSY wurde die Jedi-Enklave vom Jedi-Meister Vodo-Siosk Baas errichtet und diente lange Zeit der Ausbildung vieler Jedi. Die Abgeschiedenheit vom Hauptstadtplaneten Coruscant sorgte dabei für ein spezielles Ambiente der Ruhe und Naturverbundenheit, was auf dem hektischen Coruscant nicht möglich war. Ein weiterer Grund für die Errichtung der Akademie war die Bedrohung durch die Sith, weshalb die Existenz dieses Komplexes auch nur innerhalb des Jedi-Ordens und auf Dantooine selbst bekannt war. Ansonsten unterlag jegliche Information darüber strengster Geheimhaltung. thumb|right|Der Jedi-Rat zur Zeit der [[Große Jagd|Großen Jagd.]] Von der Enklave auf Dantooine aus wurde auch die Große Jagd auf die Terentateks koordiniert. 3 Jahre nach dem Ersten Sith-Krieg hatten es die Jedi Duron Qel-Droma, Shaela Nuur und Guun Han Saresh geschafft, die meisten Bestien auszurotten. Ihren letzten Auftrag, auch Kashyyyk und Korriban zu säubern, erhielten sie vom damaligen Jedi-Rat, dem schon zu dieser Zeit Vrook Lamar sowie die Meister Bala Nisi, Qual und Aleco Stusea angehörten. Im Vertrauen auf die Fähigkeiten der drei Jedi-Ritter schickten die Meister diese erneut aus, um die Jagd zu beenden. Nach der erfolgreichen Jagd auf Kashyyyk begaben sich die Jedi zum Sith-Planeten Korriban, wo sie sich jedoch zerstritten und schließlich umkamen. Tödlich verletzt erlebte Duron eine Vision, die ihm das vorläufige Ende des Krieges gegen Sith zeigte: Ein Jedi mit verhülltem Gesicht, Revan, fand die Qel-Droma Robe und besiegte Darth Malak auf der Sternenschmiede. Kurze Zeit vorher hatte er auch die Zerstörung von Taris und die Folterung Bastila Shans vorausgesehen. Bis zum Jahr 3964 VSY tagte der Rat in einem kleineren Raum im nicht näher bekannten ersten Stock der Enklave, zog dann jedoch in einen größeren Saal im Erdgeschoss. Eine der letzten Tagungen im alten Raum fand kurz nach dem Padawan Massaker von Taris statt, als sich Zayne Carrick, ein auf Dantooine ausgebildeter Padawan, vor den Meistern des Rates verantworten wollte. Nach verschiedenen Wechseln bestand der Rat nun aus Vandar Tokare, Zhar Lestin, Vrook Lamar, Bala Nisi und Archivar Dorak. Diese glaubten dem Padawan von Lucien Draay nicht und baten ihn inständig, sein Verbrechen zu gestehen sowie nach Dantooine zurückzukehren. Auch nach dem Geständnis des tatsächlichen Verantwortlichen Lucien Draay vor dem Jedi-Rat auf Coruscant verbarg sich Zayne vor den Jedi. Aus diesem Grund bat Meister Vandar dessen Vater Arvan Carrick nach Dantooine, wo der Bänker die Enklave auch in finanziellen Belangen unterstützen sollte. Wegen der abwartende Haltung der Meister waren die aussichtsreichen Jedi Revan und Malak nach Ausbruch der Mandalorianischen Kriege gegen den Willen des Rates in den Kampf gezogen, wobei viele Jedi ihnen folgten. Nach dem Sieg über die Mandalorianer auf Malachor V kehrten die meisten von ihnen jedoch als Sith wieder zurück: Revan und Malak hatten sich von der Dunklen Seite verderben lassen und führten nun Krieg gegen die Galaktische Republik. Erst einige Jahre später gelang es einem Einsatzteam der Jedi, Revan gefangen zu nehmen, welcher in diesem Moment jedoch von seinem ehemaligen Schüler hintergangen und fast getötet wurde. Bastila Shan konnte den schwer verletzten Sith-Lord am Leben erhalten und nach Dantooine bringen, wo er geheilt und seine Persönlichkeit dahingehend verändert wurde, dass er sich nicht mehr an seine Vergangenheit erinnerte. Im Jahr 3956 VSY sollte der „neue“ Revan durch den Willen der Macht erneut in den Krieg gezogen werden und nach der Zerstörung von Taris durch die Sith-Flotte wiederum nach Dantooine kommen. thumb|left|Der Sonnenuntergang neben der Enklave. Die Jedi von Dantooine waren auch für die Vertretung von Recht und Ordnung unter der einheimischen Bevölkerung zuständig, z.B. bei der Verbrechensbekämpfung - was unter den vereinzelten Anwesen jedoch höchst selten vorkam. Außerdem wurden die Schüler und Padawane als Erprobung ihrer Fähigkeiten zur Unterstützung der Farmer eingesetzt, wenn diese Rat und Hilfe benötigten. Ein Beispiel hierfür ist der Mord am Geschäftsmann Calder Nattic: Meister Bolook beauftragte den Padawan Revan, das Verbrechen aufzuklären, indem er die Verdächtigen befragte und die Aufzeichnungen der Jedi-Archive nutzte. Es stellte sich heraus, dass sowohl Handon Guld (schlussendlich der Mörder) als auch Rickard Lusoff schuldig waren, da beide unabhängig voneinander den Mord geplant hatten. Revan bestand somit den Test Bolooks. Nach den Mandalorianischen Kriegen und während des Zweiten Sith-Krieges suchten viele Einheimische das Gelände der Enklave auf, weil sie sich dort sicherer fühlten, einerseits auf Grund der friedlichen aber auch beschützenden Fähigkeiten und Zielen der Jedi, andererseits aber auch, um Schutz vor mandalorianischen Neo-Crusadern oder den wilden Kath-Hunden zu suchen. Erst dem bekehrten Revan und seinen Gefährten gelang die Befreiung von den Crusadern, die die Bevölkerung in Angst und Schrecken versetzten. Die Kath-Hunde waren von der Dunklen Seite einiger Ruinen aggressiv geworden, die durch die Jedi-Schülerin Juhani noch verstärkt wurde. Diese hatte ihre Meisterin Quatra in einem Übungskampf schwer verletzt und war danach in Selbstmitleid versunken, wozu sie sich in besagte Ruinen zurückzog. Auch hier halfen nur ein Kampf und ein paar klärende Gespräche mit Revan und seiner Gruppe, die sie zur Hellen Seite zurückholten und denen sich Juhani später anschloss. Die Zusammensetzung des Jedi-Rates hatte sich inzwischen kaum verändert und bestand im Jahr 3956 VSY aus den Meistern Vandar Tokare, Vrook Lamar und Zhar Lestin sowie dem Archivar Dorak, der damals seinen Nachfolger Deesra Luur Jada ausbildete. Diese hatten seinerzeit auch über die Bekehrung des fast toten Revans beratschlagt und entschieden. Zhar Lestin bildete Revan erneut zum Jedi aus, ohne diesem jedoch seine Identität mitzuteilen, da dies vielleicht einen erneuten Fall zur Dunklen Seite ausgelöst hätte. Diese Befürchtung stellte sich jedoch als unbegründet heraus, was Revan und seine Gefährten durch den späteren Sieg über Darth Malak und die Zerstörung der Sternenschmiede bewiesen. Kurz nach der Abreise von Revans Gruppe wurde die Akademie von Malak bombardiert, um die Bedrohung durch Bastila Shan und seinen ehemaligen Meister sowie die Jedi im Allgemeinen zu eliminieren. Dies verwendete Malaks Untergebener Saul Karath - ein früherer Admiral der Republik und Kommandant Carth Onasis - während des Verhörs seiner Gefangenen Bastila, Carth und Revan. Glücklicherweise stellte sich später heraus, dass einige Jedi die Katastrophe überlebt hatten, unter ihnen Meister Vandar Tokare. Die Meister hatten die nahende Bedrohung bereits gespürt, wodurch große Teile der Akademie und besonders wichtige Artefakte evakuiert werden konnten. Hierfür zeichnete hauptsächlich Meisterin Atris verantwortlich, die die meisten Gegenstände später auf Telos IV versteckte. Dem Bombardement folgte eine Invasion von Sith-Truppen, weshalb einige Jedi zurückbleiben und die Überreste des Gebäudes verteidigen mussten. Dies endete mit großen Verlusten auf beiden Seiten und die Sith zogen kurz darauf wieder ab, da alle Streitkräfte zur Verteidigung der Sternenschmiede benötigt wurden. thumb|right|3 Ansichten der Enklave: 1. [[3956 VSY 2. Zerstört 3. Neu errichtet (3951 VSY)]] Wiederaufbau und Verfall: Nach dem Jedi-Bürgerkrieg Die vielen toten Jedi jedoch hinterließen in den Ruinen der Enklave ein starkes Echo in der Macht, was in den folgenden Jahren zu vielen Gerüchten über die Ruinen sorgte. Im Laufe der Zeit nisteten sich einige Laigreks im Untergeschoss ein. Diese stellten für die vielen Plünderer und Schrottsammler eine stete Gefahr dar, die wohl sonst das gesamte Gebäude komplett leer geräumt hätten. Einige besonders verwegene Vertreter wagten sich jedoch trotz der Gefahr in das Kellergewölbe, in dem sie meist den Tod fanden. Der Jedi-Orden war durch die Kriege bereits stark dezimiert worden, nur etwa 100 Ritter waren noch geblieben. Der Jedi-Tempel auf Coruscant stand bereits leer, "die Flüsse im Raum der tausend Quellen waren versiegt, aus Respekt vor den vielen hundert Gefallenen" (- sinngemäßes Zitat Kreia). Die Bedrohung durch die Sith blieb auch nach dem Tod Malaks und dem Verschwinden Revans jenseits des Äußeren Randes bestehen. Diese waren in innere Streitigkeiten zerfallen, hatten es sich jedoch zur Aufgabe gemacht, sämtliche Jedi auszulöschen. Die verbliebenen Ritter waren gezwungen, sich zu verstecken und konnten nur schlecht die weiteren Schritte beratschlagen. Im Jahr 3952 VSY war eine Versammlung unumgänglich, weshalb ein Jedi-Konklave auf der Miraluka-Welt Katarr anberaumt wurde, da auf diesem Planeten das Aufspüren der Jedi erschwert war. Darth Nihilus jedoch fand die Jedi und löschte durch seinen Hunger den gesamten Planeten aus. Geblieben waren nur noch etwa 8 Jedi, die nicht an der Versammlung teilnehmen konnten: *Meister Vrook Lamar, der sich fortan auf Dantooine versteckte. *Meister Kavar, der Königin Talia auf Onderon zur Seite stand. *Meister Zez-Kai Ell, der als Flüchtling auf Nar Shaddaa lebte. *Meisterin Lonna Vash, die sich auf Korriban versteckte. *Meisterin Atris, die sich nach Telos zurückzog. *Bastila Shan, die zusammen mit Carth Onasi in der Republikanischen Flotte diente. *Die Verbannte, welche jedoch ihre Verbindung zur Macht gelöst hatte sowie *der Jünger, der einmal Padawan gewesen war, jedoch nicht zum Jedi ausgebildet wurde. Im Jahr 3951 VSY kehrte die Verbannte aus ihrem Exil zurück und konnte die verbliebenen Meister aufspüren und dazu bewegen, nach Dantooine zurückzukehren. Nur Meisterin Vash war bereits von Darth Sion getötet worden. Als die Verbannte auf Dantooine ankam, war die Enklave teilweise wieder errichtet, die groben Schäden am Hauptgebäude und einige Trümmer mit Hilfe der Einwohner von Khoonda beseitigt worden (siehe Bild rechts). thumb|left|Die Meister [[Kavar, Vrook Lamar und Zez-Kai Ell im Ratssaal der Enklave.]] Die Meister sahen die Verbannte jedoch als Bedrohung an und wollten sie ein zweites Mal aus dem Orden verbannen und endgültig von der Macht trennen, obwohl sie ihnen teilweise das Leben gerettet und die Verhältnisse auf Dantooine, Telos, Onderon und Dxun, Nar Shaddaa und Korriban stabilisieren konnte. Bevor das Urteil jedoch vollstreckt werden konnte, tötete Kreia (die eigentlich die Sith Darth Traya war) die drei Meister und floh nach Malachor V. Die Verbannte eilte den Verteidigern von Telos zu Hilfe, die sich gegen die Flotte von Darth Nihilus behaupten mussten, und konnte mit einem Einsatzteam der Mandalorianer sowie Canderous Ordo und Visas Marr den Sith-Lord stellen und töten, sowie sein Schiff zerstören und Telos retten. Auf Malachor V kämpfte die Verbannte auch gegen den Lord Darth Sion, den sie von Kreias Verrat überzeugen konnte, worauf dieser sich von der Macht trennte und starb. Daraufhin stellte sie Darth Traya und besiegte sie. Vor ihrem Tod blickte diese mit Hilfe der Macht in die Zukunft und traf einige Vorhersagen die Freunde der Verbannten und die Jedi-Enklave betreffend: *Die Gefährten, die von der Verbannten in der Macht unterwiesen worden waren, werden den Jedi-Orden wieder aufbauen und neu beleben. Visas Marr, Mira und Atton Rand werden große Jedi-Ritter sein, der Jünger sogar ein wichtiges Mitglied des Rates. *Die Ruinen der Enklave werden weiterhin existieren, was jedoch damit geschieht, konnte Kreia nicht sehen. Einzig das Problem der Schrottsammler wird von den Behörden auf Dantooine gelöst werden können. Nach Darth Trayas Tod konnte die Verbannte mittels der stark beschädigten Ebon Hawk von Malachor V entkommen. Auf der Suche nach Revan jenseits des Äußeren Randes konnten ihre Freunde sie jedoch nicht begleiten, weshalb sie sich dem Wiederaufbau der Republik und des Jedi-Ordens widmeten. thumb|right|Die Ruinen im Jahr [[3 NSY.]] Der Galaktische Bürgerkrieg Jahrtausendelang lag die Enklave unberührt auf Dantooine und zerfiel weiter, so wie es Kreia vorausgesagt hatte. So rankten sich während des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges einige Legenden um das Gebäude, die besagten, dass niemand, der das Gelände betrat, jemals wieder gesehen worden wäre. Das Imperium nutzte diese Legenden, um das Interesse an diesem Ort gering zu halten. Ihren Ursprung hatten sie wahrscheinlich in den Problemen mit den Laigreks um 3951 VSY. thumb|right|Meister [[Vandar Tokare]] Hinter den Kulissen *Eine interessante Parallele zum Jedi-Orden während der Prequel-Trilogie ist, dass der Leiter des Jedi-Rates Vandar Tokare ebenfalls ein Angehöriger jener geheimnisvollen unbekannten Spezies ist, zu der auch Meister Yoda gehört. *Während des Verhörs durch Saul Karath steht im Spiel Knights of the Old Republic die Option "Alderaan! Sie ist auf Alderaan!" auf die Frage nach der Position der Enklave zur Auswahl. Dies ist eine Hommage an die Antwort Leia Organas auf Tarkins Frage nach dem Rebellen-Stützpunkt in Eine neue Hoffnung. Interessanterweise bekleiden Karath und Tarkin in ihrer jeweiligen Umgebung ungefähr denselben Posten. Quellen *''Shadows and Light'' *''Der Verrat'' *''Stunde der Wahrheit'' *''Knights of the Old Republic (Spiel)'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords'' *''Empire at War – Forces of Corruption'' Kategorie:Der Jedi-Orden Kategorie:Gebäude Kategorie:Akademien en:Jedi Enclave es:Enclave Jedi pl:Enklawa Jedi